This invention relates to an assembly for controlling the motion of a body closure panel, such as found in motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrated gas spring and actuator assembly, which in one embodiment, is especially adapted for rear hatch doors of motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles have closure panels to allow ingress and egress from the vehicle, to provide access to vehicle compartments for the movement of cargo and passengers, and for servicing the vehicle. Certain types of motor vehicles, for example, sport utility vehicles and mini vans frequently include a large rear hatch or lift gate. These panels can be quite large and include the backline glass. Some of these panels span the entire height and width of the rear area of the vehicle. In order to reduce effort for the opening and closing of these panels, counterbalancing springs are used. The current predominant form of counterbalancing springs are so-called gas springs or gas struts which are gas filled cylinders, typically attached to the left and right-hand sides of the panel opening, with their ends attached to the vehicle body and door. In addition to counterbalancing the weight of the door to ease opening and closing, gas spring devices further incorporate internal damping to control the rate at which the doors open and close. Gas spring struts are also found in other body closure panels, such as the hoods covering the vehicle engine compartment.
A recent innovation to improve the convenience of use of hatch doors, is a provision of remote electric powered actuators. The system allows the vehicle operator to open and close the hatch panel, simply by controlling an electrical switch. One type of electric actuator incorporates an electric motor, gear reducer and cable connected with an actuator strut. The actuator strut includes an internal threaded rod and nut, and rotation of the lead screw causes the nut to move along the length of the lead screw which is coupled to the door for controlling its motion. These power actuators perform well and are valued features in motor vehicles. An example of such a system is provided with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,567 which is owned by the assignee of this invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.
Motor vehicle components suppliers are constantly striving to improve their products. With respect to the system described by the previously noted U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,567, the motor vehicle lift gate incorporates three strut devices, including gas spring struts on both the left and right-hand side of the vehicle opening, with the actuator strut positioned on one side of the opening. This invention provides a device which combines the functions of a gas spring strut with a power actuator. This approach eliminates one component from the rear hatch opening of the vehicle. In addition to the esthetic improvements, this integration further reduces the number of components required for the vehicle.